


just breathe in my heart so i can open my eye someday

by kwjs



Series: witchy!skz [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 12k of angst with some fluff at the end, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I apologize in advance, Kim Seungmin-centric, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Witch AU, Witches, and trying to celebrate woojins bday, except. seungmin has a panic attack in a tree, lots of petnames tho!!, magick family swamps - oh my !, welcome to my part 2 of a very witchy!skz au, where the bois are just chilling out in a swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwjs/pseuds/kwjs
Summary: A week prior, Bangchan had gathered everyone but the eldest in the living room, carefully checking every nook and cranny for listening devices or spells, before sitting themself on the wooden coffee table with a huff. The coven watched their leader's actions, curious.“Alright! The reason I’ve asked all of you in here for an unofficial coven meeting-”“More like dragged,” Seungmin grumped, having actually been dragged from where he'd been meditating in the garden.“Why isn't Woojin here, if this is a coven meeting?” Jeongin added, looking rather confused by the whole ordeal.Bangchan stifled a groan. “If I could finish my sentences without anyone interrupting, you'd all be aware by now.” They waited until both of the witches ducked their heads; Jeongin's in shame, Seungmin's in resigned frustration. “Alright, as I was saying, we're here to discuss what we should do for Woojin's birthday next week.”At once, every member straightened, eyes widening to varying levels of surprise.“His birthday?!?” Minho exclaimed, before hastily lowering his voice at the collective “shhhhhs”Alternatively: the coven decides to throw Woojin a bday party, but as many things do, it doesn't go to plan.





	just breathe in my heart so i can open my eye someday

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note before you continue: cursing, mentions of blood and several panic attacks, so just be safe my lovelies <3
> 
> You don't have to have read my previous fic to read this one, but hey, if you'd like to, not complaining :") see you at the end notes!~

A week prior, Bangchan had gathered everyone but the eldest in the living room, carefully checking every nook and cranny for listening devices or spells, before sitting themself on the wooden coffee table with a huff. The coven watched their leader's actions, curious.

“Alright! The reason I’ve asked all of you in here for an unofficial coven meeting-”

“More like dragged,” Seungmin grumped, having actually been dragged from where he'd been meditating in the garden. 

“Why isn't Woojin here, if this is a coven meeting?” Jeongin added, looking rather confused by the whole ordeal. 

Bangchan stifled a groan. “If I could finish my sentences without anyone interrupting, you'd all be aware by now.” They waited until both of the witches ducked their heads; Jeongin's in shame, Seungmin's in resigned frustration. “Alright, as I was saying, we're here to discuss what we should do for Woojin's birthday next week.”

At once, every member straightened, eyes widening to varying levels of surprise. 

“His birthday?!?” Minho exclaimed, before hastily lowering his voice at the collective “shhhhhs” “His birthday?” he hissed, much quieter, yet somehow with even more feeling than before. “How old will he even be?? Don't you get to a point where your birthdays each year are meaningless?” 

Bangchan rolled his eyes. “Yes yes, too old to celebrate and all that jazz. Just because he turns 393 this year doesn't mean he can't celebrate like when he was 39.”

Seungmin snorted. “You weren't even born when he was 39, how would you know?” 

“Neither were you,” Changbin pointed out. Seungmin huffed. Bangchan watched the interaction with a frown, but said nothing, instead turning back to the group and clapping his hands together.

“The point still remains! What should we do? Classic cake and ice cream? Take him out for a holiday? Where are my good, good ideas?”

Hyunjin raised nir hand. “Yes, Hyunjin, what do you have in mind?” 

“What about a seance?” the witch suggested.

The coven gaped at nem. “What?? Why?”

The dance witch shrugged. “He mentioned it to me once, how he'd always wanted to try it.”

Seances were used as a way to communicate with the dead; those that had passed over, and those who still remained. Woojin, being a necromancer, already had a way to communicate with the dead on his own, but a seance, especially one with his coven, would allow him to reach a spirit in the afterlife. The coven could only assume it meant he intended to speak with his mother.

“But how long ago was that?” Seungmin asked, frowning. “He's never mentioned that to me.”

“Would he have, though?” Changbin responded smartly. In turn the hedgewitch whirled, eyes lighting in fury, hands twitching as magick twisted around his forming fists. 

“Stop, stop!” Bangchan snapped. “Both of you! This isn't about either of you.” Seungmin remained standing, still shaking, but the magick disappeared. Changbin rolled her shoulders a few times before turning back to her coven leader. “For the record, he didn't say anything to me, either.” 

Felix was holding a mug of tea, staring down at the leaves in the strainer. Bangchan noticed. “What do you see, Felix?” Their cottage witch startled, as if pulled from a trance.

“I...don't know. Woojin's aura is here, but the fate...it's twisted up in something i can't decipher.”

Bangchan tilted their head. “I meant if you have any ideas for his birthday, but I mean, if you want to ask the tea leaves, by all means.” Seungmin cackled while Felix flushed, hastily mumbling about how that's not what portents do and he would have to make another cuppa tea with intention.

“That's alright, you don't have to make another if you'd rather not. They tire you out, and you're already tired enough as is.” This was true. The coven, within the last month, had finished their own client and collective works to all have a break for several weeks. It was the second week, and Felix, bleeding heart of kindness and empathy Felix, had offered to take on one more client even though it was his well earned rest. 

That was several days ago, but the spell he'd performed had needed massive amounts of energy, and it'd taken a toll on his body in a way that was worrisome to his coven. Seungmin had kept him bedridden for two days before deeming he had enough energy to walk around the house on his own; though, at all times, at least one of the other witches had stayed latched to his side, not wanting to risk anything.

Felix sighed. “I'm not fragile, guys, just exhausted. Making a cuppa tea and asking my patron for a prediction would be like when a Priestess asks her patrons for guidance down the mountain. Takes no energy, just time to choose what leaves to brew.” 

Bangchan nodded. “Well, if you'd like to brew some tea, I won't be complaining. You can do that while we discuss the rest of the details.” Felix eased off the sofa, Jisung instinctively trailing after his twin.

Covens are found family; you choose them and they, in turn, choose you. Felix and Jisung were rare, siblings by blood, witches who both chose the same coven together. The “autumn flower twins”, as many witches had referred to them as over their time alive, never once put their relationship in the way of others, but in moments like these, where one was clearly hurting, the other could feel it, and rarely left their side. 

Not that any of Miroh Cle could blame the twins for wanting to stick together, especially their coven founders. When Woojin and Bangchan had found them, they were a bloody mess in the bayou, not unlike the sight Woojin had seen when he’d met the other witch in the ravine almost two hundred years prior. They’d taken over an hour to convince to come back to the cabin, calmly restating over and over that they meant no harm, that they wanted to help, and- oh god, one of you is bleeding out, please, please let us help you-

In the end it’d been Bangchan who’d carried a bleeding, half dead Felix back to the cabin, followed closely by Woojin leading a clinging, scared out of his mind Jisung who refused to let go of his twin’s right hand. The two older witches had made do, getting to work with healing both of them up and then, when they seemed reluctant to leave, had offered them a home with them in the swamp.

That was how the coven had first begun to be formed. The twins were not the first of the coven they had met, but they were the first that had wanted to stay when the older witches had offered them a home. After the twins, it’d been a quick picking up of stray witches who’d never fit in any coven before theirs.

Bangchan’s eyes tracked the twins for a few moments, observing as Jisung filled up their large kettle while Felix gathered tea leaves from their cupboard, straining to reach the certain jar he was looking for. Before the music witch could move, Jeongin stood up and walked over, helping Felix get it down. While it was not ideal to have three of their witches in the other room, the coven leader decided it was simply best to continue. 

“So,” they said, waiting until every other witch present turned towards their leader, paying attention. “A seance. Does anyone have any objections?” Everyone shook their heads, and from the kitchen came three “No, we’re good!”s. They smiled. 

“Very well! Seance it is. I know someone in town who can help us with figuring out what all we for sure need….I was apart of one with my old coven, but that was a long time ago, so the details are fuzzy.” 

“I can help you, Sabbat.” Hyunjin spoke up from where he was perched on the far left of their giant sofa. “I was the one who suggested it, after all.” 

“Sure, Hyunjin! That’d be great. Now, I was also thinking- that is, if everyone has the time and money for it.” They paused. There had been times in the past where members of the coven had felt left out or ostracized because they had made less than their coven that month, or had spent their money on something and had almost nothing. The coven, as a whole, had agreed, that if something came up where the coven was expected to contribute in ways other than magick that there should be a moment to let those who couldn’t currently pull out. 

But that didn’t seem to be a problem, as again, everyone in the room and kitchen a few paces away acknowledged with no complaints. “Well then. I was thinking we could all find him a gift on our own. Or, if you’d like to pair up with someone to make a joint gift, that’d be fine. But no more than two or three of you, understand?” 

Bangchan surveyed their coven as everyone took in what they’d said. 

“So...Felix, Jisung and I could get him something?” Jeongin was standing at the edge of the room, with both witches aforementioned watching from over their shoulders. 

“Yes, if you’d three like!” They all nodded. “Then there you go. You all don’t have to communicate with me, of course, with who you’re pairing up with if you want, but I would like to know that everyone has a gift for him prepared.” Again, everyone nodded. “Excellent! Any questions, complaints, concerns….?” 

Minho frowned, tilting his head a bit, thinking. “Wait. If Jisung, Jeongin and Felix decide to pair up, then that would mean that someone would get left out.” 

Bangchan opened their mouth, and then closed it. “Ah yes, you’re right.” Under their breath they could all hear a faint, “You fool, pull it together. That’s not how math works.”

“It’s fine, I can find something solo.” They all looked up to see Seungmin leaning against the cabin’s wall. Odd. He usually was sat on one of the couches, taking up so much space that everyone complained. He’d just laugh, and poke at them.

He was watching how Changbin had leaned closer to Bangchan, and how Minho and Hyunjin were exchanging messages on their open palms. Jisung, Felix and Jeongin were murmuring amongst themselves. 

“Are you sure?” Bangchan looked at Seungmin with worried eyes. “You can join Changbin and I.” Changbin pulled a face.

“Or us,” Minho added. Hyunjin nodded in agreement. 

Seungmin shook his head. “No, it’s cool. I can make my gift extra special.” He grinned, sly like, but it wasn’t quite as carefree as it could have been.

“Okay….?” Jisung surveyed the room. “Do we need anything else? Food?” 

Felix perked up. “I can make food!” just as Seungmin said, “I can do that.” Both witches glared at each other. 

Bangchan snapped their fingers. “Ah! You three could be in charge of making the food! And your gifts could be small. Since there’s three of you.” Seeing Seungmin’s put out expression they added, “There’s only one of you, Seungmin.” 

Changbin snorted. “Like that would stop him. He thinks there’s five of himself.” 

Bangchan drew in a breath as the hedgewitch clenched his fists again, shoulders shaking. “Changbin, if you don’t stop this, I’ll find a gift for Woojin on my own.” Changbin grumbled but slouched back into the couch.

“That sounds fine!” Jeongin grinned. “I can make the drinks.” The coven chuckled at that. 

Seungmin was rocking a bit back and forth, still leaning against the doorframe. Bangchan followed the movement for a few moments before standing up.

“Okay! I take it that means that Minho and Hynujin will be in charge of decorating?” Both nodded. “Changbin and I can take care of the music….hmm.” 

“You could collect tokens from the animals of the bayou?” Jisung looked up at Seungmin. “The animals have said they’d want to participate in his celebration but they don’t want to disturb the coven-” 

“Shouldn’t you do that, then?” Seungmin’s voice cut through the animal witch’s sentence. The younger blinked, then shrugged. 

“I guess. Will you guys be okay?” Both Felix and Jeongin nodded.

“That still leaves you without something to do,” Changbin pointed out. He’d noticed the rocking, too, and had been glancing between Bangchan’s tight expression, and said hedgewitch, who was staring at the floor. “But I suppose you’ll come up with something.” Seungmin grunted but didn’t say anything.

“Alright, I think that covers everything! Let’s get this bread!” The whole coven groaned, Jeongin giggling, but the aura was light and soft in the cabin once more. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

With the party (seance) planned out in full, and Bangchan and Hyunjin teaming up to take care of the rest of the details, the remaining coven members went off in search of their own personal gifts for the eldest. Felix, Jisung and Jeongin settled on the big porch swing that sat out overlooking the garden to discuss plans while Changbin and Minho went into their rooms. The only one who didn’t disappear after was Seungmin.

Seungmin, without realizing it, remained in the kitchen for quite some time, mulling over his tea that had long since gone cold. A frown furrowing his brow, his lips held in a tight expression. Bangchan kept one eye on the hedgewitch while they and Hyunjin researched what remaining ingredients the coven would need for the spellwork. The music witch didn’t want to pry, but when both they and the dance witch had finished and they sent the other off to find someone to join nem in the city, they eased off the sofa and carefully approached the younger. 

“Hey,” they said, watching as Seungmin didn’t even twitch. “Seungmin?” When there was still no response, they set their hand on his left shoulder and watched as his whole body rippled with the jerk of a moment. He gasped, body heaving a sudden inhale, lurching out of his chair before stumbling to his knees, tucking his chin into his chest in a blast of panic. “Seungmin! Hey, hey,” they murmured quieter, not wanting to alarm any of the coven that remained in the near vicinity. “Puppy? Can you hear me?” 

Seungmin’s eyes were clenched closed but at the older’s words, he blinked his eyes open to see a worried pair of bright hazel eyes watching him under a mop of silver blonde hair. When he gave no verbal response, the music witch stretched out their arms and scooped the younger up into their arms. 

“Oof! There we go, puppy.” Bangchan carefully carried him over to the sofa, where they flopped down both their load and themselves in a careful thump. Seungmin grunted, still shaking in the older’s arms, but seeming to become verbal again. “Talk to me Seungmin. Talk to me puppy. What was that, hmm?” 

It’d been a long time since the older had helped Seungmin calm down from an attack. In the past, when the coven was still forming, had just formed, and even before that, when both they and Woojin had met the younger, Seungmin would often work himself into attacks (or be provoked) and Bangchan would wrap him in their arms, patient and careful. He’d gotten better, had told both of the eldest so, and they’d believed him; but having him here in their arms, Bangchan wasn’t quite sure how much of the truth he’d given them a few decades ago. 

“Mm-sorry, Chan,” Seungmin mumbled into their shirt. Bangchan sighed. 

“Its okay, Seungmin. Are you feeling a little better?” They’d both been laying on the couch for a good half hour before the younger had even had the energy to answer them. When he nodded, the music witch let out a breath of relief.

“That’s good, puppy. Do you know what triggered it, hmm? How can your mon coeur help you?” Seungmin drew in a breath, clearly surprised. It’d been a long time since Woojin, Bangchan and Seungmin had referred to each other with terms of endearment. Before the coven had formed, and it’d just been Woojin and Bangchan out here in the bayou with Seungmin visiting weekly, they’d formed a relationship, one that the three of them had been unable to define at the time. As more and more witches joined them, the names came to a halt, other than the occasional use of “puppy” towards Seungmin.

Seungmin stopped calling them “mon coeur” after he told them he was doing better, Bangchan realized. 

“I-” the hedgewitch broke off from whatever he was going to say when Jisung burst back into the cabin, blinking in surprise to see their coven leader and notorious grumpy witch curled up on the sofa together.

“Oh sorry, am I interrupting?” Bangchan shrugged, not wanting to say yes and have Seungmin spiral into another attack. “Felix and Jeongin need your help.” 

“Mine?” Jisung nodded. “Alright. Seungmin-” Jisung turned and walked outside again. “What were you saying?” But the hedgewitch was already sitting up, rubbing at his eyes, and leaning away from the older witch. 

“S’fine. You can go help them.” A knot of uncertainty coiled into Bangchan’s chest, but they let it go.

“Alright. Always come find me, yea?” Seungmin said nothing, so the music witch just patted his shoulder, getting up, stretching, before walking away and outside.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Seungmin was beginning to feel like he didn’t belong to his own coven at all; like he hadn’t belonged to it for a very long time. He remembered back when the coven was first formed, and even before that, when he’d sneak through the swamp and visit Woojin and Bangchan for a few days before disappearing off to his life back home. The two eldest had taken his visits for granted, always having a cot and some blankets prepared, and even extra food, but it wasn’t until Felix and Jisung had shown up that they’d thought to make a community out of everyone they’d met. Seungmin had kept his feelings to himself all these years, but he was still upset that they’d never invited him to stay longer; to be permanent in their lives. 

It was something he’d stopped expecting of people the longer he lived. No one truly wants you to stick around forever. They think you do, and grant you promises and soft words, but they mean nothing in the end. The hedgewitch had grown up in an ever overflowing populace. His family was huge, with everyone either following the family business as a hedgewitch, or finding their own innate magick. Seungmin knew he wanted to be a hedgewitch ever since he was a kid. It was all he ever wanted. But, as a he grew older, and left his blood family behind, he realized how much of his life he’d wasted on them; on being a hedgewitch.

It wasn’t as though he hated being a hedgewitch. No, in fact, he loved it. He loved healing, for all his snarky, affrontive nature he gave off to others; to those he knew and those he didn’t. He loved taking care of others, making sure they were happy and healthy. He loved climbing into dreams, of talking with the gods and his own patron. He loved what he did.

That didn’t stop him from thinking about what could have been. At times when the coven would sit and talk about their childhoods, he realized how different his had been. He couldn’t connect with anyone. The closest he’d come to any sort of relatability to was Bangchan, but the coven leader had left his former coven in such a violent way that even Seungmin was appalled, despite what he’d seen in his two hundred years of living.

There were times (let’s face it, most of the time) when Seungmin blamed himself for not trying harder, for not being able to put aside his emotions and deal with everything rationally. But if he wasn’t dealing with this rationally, then what was he even thinking? He knew it wasn’t his fault; he couldn’t control others. He wished he could communicate better, but he was too afraid; of himself, of his own emotions, and, most of all, of losing them. His coven. 

He had stuck his neck out for each member more than he could count, whether or not they knew it. He didn’t like to bring attention to the fact that, as a hedgewitch, he was more sensitive to the earth and to magick in general. Seungmin could sense another witch’s magick, could tell if they were energized or exhausted. He knew when there was a storm approaching. He knew when a creature nearby was injured. He was pulled into his coven members’ dreams if it was a nightmare, or an attack. 

(They used to get so mad at him when he’d just show up in their dreams. By the time they became aware of him inside their head, their space, he’d already taken care of whatever was bothering them. But he couldn’t tell them that; no, that was his burden to bear.

But was it? At times when he would sit out on the back porch, curled up in the porch swing and watching the sunset over the swamp, he wondered if he should tell them just how much he suffered to make sure they were all safe. No, perhaps it was better to just let it be.) 

Still, he was hurting. Everytime he tried to spend time with a member of the coven, another would appear, and both would get distracted and leave him behind. If he sought out attention for himself and himself alone, making it clear he wanted to be with them, he was often brushed aside more times than not. Even earlier, when Bangchan had helped him calm down from an attack, a few words from Jisung had him getting up to go help the other witch.

He felt abandoned. Was he allowed to feel this way? Or was it selfish of him? He didn’t know.

He was tired of being told his feelings meant nothing. He was tired of being brushed aside, of someone being put before him even when he was clearly suffering. He was tired of having to explain his actions to everyone, over and over again.

Most of all, he missed his mon coeurs. He missed getting to cook breakfast in the mornings alongside Woojin, who’d been so busy with a recent increase in the dead that he hadn’t even joined the coven for breakfast once in the past three months. He missed getting to curl up with Bangchan on the couch while the older witch strummed on their guitar. He missed sleeping in their bed, curled up between the two and hoping, praying, that he was safe here.

He missed feeling safe, and loved. But if his coven was safe, if they were alive and well and happy, then he could live like this. He’d have to. It was either that or risk losing them all if he so much as complained.

It was because of all these thoughts, and feelings, that Seungmin spent most of the next week and a half in his bed, or meditating in the garden, or taking long, long walks in the swamp and surrounding woods, unable to settle on the perfect gift. There was a storm brewing, and Seungmin? A ticking time bomb.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Today was the day. It was Woojin’s birthday celebration, and all of the coven were beyond excited to finally share what they’d prepared for the last week and a half. 

Everyone, that is, except Seungmin. Seungmin had spent the entire week and a half struggling and failing to come up with a gift for his beloved mon coeur. By the time it reached midday on the deadline, he decided to give up. Something would work out; it always had in his lifetime, even if it hurt him in the process.

When the sun started to lower itself in the sky, the hedgwitch decided it was time to trudge back to the cabin and face his coven, preparing himself for the backlash he knew would receive; most especially from Changbin, who was always looking for an excuse to snap at him, and Minho, who’d offered assistance but he’d ultimately turned down. He would probably also disappoint Bangchan; even when he wasn’t trying, he’d look up and see a frown and hear “Seungmin…” in a low, disapproving tone. 

The walk back did nothing to calm his nerves. When he was within sight of the cabin, he caught a quick movement over to the right. Deciding to prolong time before he had to go inside, he turned and walked in the direction of the garden. Felix was pulling up some flowers and adding them to a flower crown he’d clearly made. Crystals and feathers were woven into the stems. It looked beautiful.

“Yo!” Felix glanced up at Seungmin’s call, and smiled.

“Seungmin! You’re just in time, we’re all about to get ready.” Seungmin nodded, coming closer. Felix eyed his hands. “Where’s your gift?” 

Seungmin waved his hands wildly and threw on a cheeky expression. “Oh, you know. Around.” Felix frowned.

“You did get him something, didn’t you? I can’t imagine that you wouldn’t want to get your favorite witch a gift for his birthday.” Seungmin felt his gut clench, but pushed to ignore it. 

“Of course. You’re right as always.” Felix was right, and that was part of the problem. He felt shame rub his throat raw before he swallowed and pushed onwards. “Is everyone gathered?” 

Felix nodded, standing and brushing off his clothes of dirt before reaching down to pick up the flower crown. “We were waiting on you, so I decided to grab a few more things.” The cottage witch glanced up at Seungmin, shyly. “Do you think he’ll like it?” 

And how could Seungmin get upset with that? “He’ll love it.” Seungmin promised, knowing that the oldest would. He’d love anything that his coven members made or got him. The hedgewitch turned away and walked up and into the cabin, feeling his shoulders rise higher and higher until he was so tense you could have knocked him over with ease. 

He was almost knocked over when Jisung jumped up to greet Felix at the door. “Ooh, you added more gladiolus! It looks lovely!” The younger glanced at Seungmin’s empty hands, confusion furrowing his brow. “But-” then he stopped, sharing a glance with the other witch over his shoulder. Seungmin chose to ignore that interaction, instead going into the kitchen, deciding he could at least make himself a cup of tea to help him get through the evening.

He had no such luck. Jeongin was in the kitchen, setting out the last remaining drinks. They looked up when he eased through the doorway. 

“Ah, Seungmin! Could you help me bring out the drinks to the living space?” Seungmin nodded.

“Let me start the kettle first.” Jeongin frowned.

“No, no! I have all these drinks I’ve made, why would you need tea?” Seungmin sighed.

“Because I want something familiar right about now.” Their youngest witch pouted. 

“Seungminnnn.” 

“Don’t be mean to Jeongin,” Minho chided, coming in to grab some of the drinks on the counter. 

“I’m not!” Seungmin exploded ever so slightly, feeling his emotions shoot out before he grabbed hold and tossed them back into the pit. “I’m not,” he added, quieter this time, noticing how Minho’s eyes widened, and Jeongin’s hands began to shake slightly. “I just- I just need a cup of tea.” 

He turned so he wouldn’t have to see their fear. That hurt. It felt oh so familiar. As he was letting the kettle reheat and searching for a mug, he heard footsteps of someone else come in the room. He knew Minho and Jeongin had left, which meant-

“Seungmin?” Bangchan. Right. He let out a noise but gave no other reply. “Puppy? Are you okay?” The coven leader came to lean against counter next to him, leaning on their right hip and crossing their arms. “Minho said you snapped at the both of them.” 

“I didn’t mean to,” he grumbled, pulling out a tea bag with a bit more force then was necessary. “I just- I just need some tea.” 

“Okay,” Bangchan replied. “That’s okay. Some tea and some space? Or can I stay?” Seungmin shrugged.

The two witches stayed silent, Seungmin setting the tea bag in his cup and reaching over to turn off the kettle, while Bangchan watched it all calmly. From the other room they could hear the coven talking and laughing, getting out the food and other items for the seance ready. The coven leader could see the stress, the way the hedgewitch’s shoulders seemed to curl in on himself, and how, even when he was holding his mug of tea and turning to look at the older, there was a slight hint of panic in his eyes. 

Hyunjin poked nir head around the corner. “Everything okay? Woojin said he’ll be here in about five minutes or so.” 

Bangchan nodded. “Sure. We’ll be right there.” When the other witch left, the two still remained in the kitchen. “You ready, puppy?” 

Seungmin shrugged. “Sure.” 

Bangchan tilted his head. “I’m sure everyone’s already asked you this, but you don’t seem to be holding a gift….” They watched as Seungmin gripped the mug tighter. “Ahh puppy. That’s okay. He won’t be mad.” 

Internally, the coven leader was shocked. Seungmin, not being able to find a gift for someone? Unheard of. He was the most prompt with gift giving, never forgetting a birthday, anniversary, or a holiday of some kind. His gifts were everyone’s favorite to receive, even though no one had said so to his face; or if they had, just not in front of the coven.

For Seungmin to not have brought a gift for Woojin, of whom everyone in the coven knew was his favorite witch, there was definitely something wrong. Before Bangchan could ask, however, there was a shout from the living room.

“Bangchan! Seungmin! We need you!” Seungmin brushed past the older, heading into the living space, and Bangchan decided to let it go for now. 

The coven was gathered in a circle on the floor, three places empty. Changbin narrowed his eyes when Seungmin appeared, only holding a mug.

“Where’s your gift?” The coven watched as Seungmin shrugged. 

“That’s- Seungmin, you didn’t get Woojin a gift?” Minho looked shocked. “You?” 

Changbin snorted. “All that bravado about being able to get him a gift on your own, turning away our offers for help. Typical.” 

Seungmin flinched. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” The hedgewitch was standing at the edge of the circle, having yet to sit down. Bangchan was crouching to sit between Jeongin and the other empty space, but froze at the younger’s words. 

Changbin pushed himself up to his feet. “It means that you always act like you’re better than all of us, making it all about you.” Changbin sneered, inching closer and closer until he was in Seungmin’s personal space bubble (the one he told everyone was his, not the real one of a whole room space). The shorter witch glowered up at him. “We’re here to celebrate Woojin’s birthday! It’s not about you, asshole!” 

Seungmin couldn’t stop the growl that ripped from his throat. “You think I don’t know that?!? There’s never a good timing, anyways.” The last sentence was mumbled under his breath, but the coven heard him. Loud and clear. 

Changbin scoffed. “There’s always a time for something, you just have to be patient.” 

“Patient? Patient?!” Seungmin felt the last shreds of self control slip through his fingers, spilling out onto the floor for the coven to see. “I’ll tell you how fucking patient I’ve been. I met Woojin and Bangchan first; did they invite me to live with them? No! They didn’t even consider letting anyone truly live with them, or forming a coven for that matter, until Felix and Jisung came along, nearly 150 years after I’d met them. And then when this coven formed, did I ask to be nominated as Verdelet? No! Have I ever been selfish, have I ever asked for too much? Because if I have, please tell me. I’m waiting,” he spat, watching as the expressions of his coven turned from shocked to horrified. 

For a moment he just stood there, chest heaving, wanting to pick up everything in this room and smash it into the floor. To scream. To send his magick up into the sky. He-

Seungmin stopped. Everything about today spiraled until it hit him like a trainwreck. He was ruining Woojin’s birthday. He was ruining-

“Seungmin, how can you even say that?” Bangchan was stepping out from the group. The coven was beginning to back away into a corner of the room. “Do you think that little of us? We’re always here for you.” 

“Are you, though?” Seungmin wanted to take it all back- everyone was staring at him like he was a pariah, like he’d tainted the aura with his own negativity. Well, he had. He didn’t want this conversation anymore. “Are you really?” He held back a sob. “Because if you were, shouldn’t any of you, literally any of you, noticed that I’ve never asked for anything, that I’ve done more than anyone in this coven, for this coven, combined?” 

“Seungmin.” Minho’s voice cut through the air. “That’s enough.” 

“Are you going to silence me because this is ‘bad timing’?” He couldn’t help but throw up a few air quotes. “Because I won’t stand for it. I-” He choked on his next inhale when Bangchan suddenly stood in front of him, glowering a few paces from him. 

“Seungmin, stop.” Bangchan’s voice had never been so cold. No, that was a lie; their voice had been this cold, but only a time or two, and never directed at anyone in their own coven. Seungmin knew he’d crossed a line now. “That’s enough.” 

The hedgewitch flinched as the older rested a hand on each of his shoulders. This was taking him back to when he lived in that house, with those people- no, he couldn’t be thinking about that right now. That was almost 200 years ago. He needed to be better than this. 

He needed to be over this; he wanted to be out of it all. Now.

Bangchan’s hands tightened when he tried to pull away. “And where, pray tell, do you think you’re going?” No, no, no, say it some other way, please- “You don’t get to say all those things and then leave! If you want to have this conversation now, we’ll have it now.” No, no, no-

“What’s going on?” Seungmin wanted to die, to sink into the earth so fast that not even the necromancer standing in the doorway had a chance of bringing him back to life. “Bangchan? Seungmin?” At saying the hedgewitch’s name aloud, the coven turned to look at their eldest. Bangchan sighed. 

“Happy birthday….?” Woojin snorted. 

“Nice try. Tell me what’s really going on.” 

Changbin, the ever ‘throwing Seungmin under the bus’ enthusiast, immediately replied with, “We had plans to throw you a surprise birthday party slash seance, but this one,” he shook his hand in the direction of the hedgewitch who was slowly easing out from the coven leader’s grasp, “decided it was time to throw a bunch of angry, nonsensical words at us.” 

Woojin raised his eyebrows. “Seungmin?” Seungmin took the opportunity to completely jerk out of Bangchan’s grasp. Everyone gasped as their coven leader whirled, eyes blazing.

“Seungmin!” Changbin was raising a hand, approaching him, ignoring the coven’s calls to stop this, when suddenly Seungmin was transported back in time to a similar, yet not the same, place and time; to a celebration he’d ruined, and was punished for doing so. He let out a yelp of panic, and upon feeling trapped and helpless, he felt magick spark at his fingertips and-

“-min! Seungmin!” He jolted back into- a horrible reality. Hyunjin, Minho, Felix, Jisung and Jeongin were huddled in a corner, Minho standing in front of all of them, using a force shield to protect them. Bangchan was holding Changbin back behind them, and- oh gods, Bangchan’s face had a cut down their cheek, and their arms streaked with blood. They were- they were holding his arms. And he- he looked down to see his own hands wrapped around Woojin’s throat. He let out a scream and dropped the necromancer to the floor.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin was being held back by the other three, crying. “Seungmin, stop!” 

There were very few coven rules. The first and foremost was to treat others with kindness and respect, and in turn, so would you be treated. The second was usually something the whole coven came up with together, but the third was that no member of a coven would bring violence on any of their members. Seungmin had just touched on the most precious one of all. And because of this, Woojin, his beloved mon coeur, his rock, one of his greatest loves, was lying on the floor, gasping for air, bruises blossoming on his neck and tiny droplets of blood forming at little cuts.

Seungmin let a sob rip out of his throat, gasping for air. “Let me go!” Woojin reached out an arm, patting at Bangchan’s. 

“Let him go, Chan. I’m okay.” Bangchan growled but did so, flinging the younger back into the nearby wall. He felt another sob clawing up his throat but refused to release it, feeling the sensation of tears sliding down his cheeks and the blood slipping from scratches where the coven leader had desperately tried to get his grasp off of their eldest’s throat. 

Woojin stretched out a hand to him. “Seungmin? Hey, it’s okay. I’m not hurt.” The necromancer struggled to sit upright. Both Bangchan and Changbin hastily supported him on either side. With their help, he decided to also stand up, leaning on them, arms slung around their shoulders. 

Only Hyunjin was slightly taller than the oldest. Seungmin had always found it amusing that Woojin was called their rock when really one could describe him as their pillar.

But he wasn’t laughing now. No, the hedgewitch was shaking, holding his scratched arms close to his chest and hunched over, sobbing uncontrollably. No, he was horrified at himself, at what he’d done. No amount of anger, of trauma, of his issues with the coven lay with ultimately injuring the eldest. Woojin had been the one to originally find him. He was the only know who knew the most details what he’d left behind to join Miroh Cle. He’d been the first to be found, but the last to join, and for good reasons. 

Those reasons meant nothing, however, when his coven was shaken and one of the coven founders, injured. 

“Seungmin? Puppy?” The nickname jolted the hedgewitch back into reality, limbs quaking and heart stuttering, unable to keep a consistent rhythm. “Puppy?” The necromancer’s voice sounded closer, and he flinched when a hand drew into his line of vision. When he saw another arm inching his way, the veins hued a bright white, he jerked into action, stumbling past his coven members to fling himself out the door. 

“Seungmin!” He didn’t know who shouted it, but whoever it was would have to wait. He had no intention of turning back, not now. It was better for all of them if he just left this place, his one true home, for good. He wouldn’t let anyone get hurt.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Woojin let out a woosh of air when Seungmin stumbled past him. He’d seen, but been unable to do anything, as the younger’s eyes had glazed over, like he was transported somewhere else. Reaching out to touch his head had been a mistake. It’d scared not only Seungmin, but also the coven, into action; actions that they all had come to regret rather quickly. 

His puppy, his mon caneton, was out there in the bayou, scared out of his mind and (probably) thinking he’d been kicked out. He needed to be found, and fast. But first-

“Now, does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on??” Woojin turned to address his coven, watching as Bangchan was being treated by Felix, while Jisung and Jeongin curled up against their coven leader’s side, refusing to let them go. Minho had Hyunjin in his lap, both witches settled on the floor, leaning against the couch to the right of the others. Only Woojin and Changbin remained standing.

Hyunjin glanced up from the floor, eyes unseeing but expression visibly upset. “Seungmin got really mad when Changbin accused him of not caring enough to get you a present.” 

“What,” Woojin said, turning to look at the witch in question. The tarot witch looked down, ashamed but still defiant. 

“We were all supposed to get you presents! Either by ourselves, or with another coven member. Everyone except Seungmin had teamed up, but he promised he had it under control. And then today he showed up with nothing, claiming he couldn’t find anything suitable.” Changbin scoffed, anger bleeding into her next words. “Utter bullshit. It’s just a gift.” 

Woojin frowned. “It’s never “just” something with Seungmin. He throws so much pride and love into what he does, and what he gives to others. How could you ever say that about him?”

“Why aren’t you angry?” Jisung glanced up from where he was holding Bangchan’s hand in his lap. “He attacked you.” 

“He’s terrified, and out of his mind with pain right now.” Woojin stared at Bangchan, prompting the coven leader to agree with him. Instead, they just frowned. 

“I’m conflicted. I know that Seungmin must have had a reason for not being able to get you a gift, but to attack you…” 

“Bangchan!” Woojin snapped, patience thinning out into mist. “Do you know what today is?” 

“It’s your birthday- oh. Oh no.” Bangchan’s expression melted from irritation to resignment. “Fuck. I didn’t even consider that he- he’s still struggling with that? He told us he was fine.” 

“And yet, he had an attack last week, and had a flashback just now. Obviously he lied.” Woojin turned to grab his cloak, stretching out his left hand to accept his cane that flew across the room. “I’m going to bring him home, or try.” 

“Try?” Hyunjin spoke up from the floor, nir voice hoarse from screaming earlier. 

“He may not return with me. He hurt me, after all.” Bangchan nodded. 

“I’ll keep an eye out. Be careful.” Woojin nodded and turned, letting his coven pick at the pieces in their home, deciding what to clean, to heal, and to save for later when they all had energy to deal with everything.

The night air bit at the necromancer as he walked, following the barely noticeable trail of blood that only he and his magick could notice. The animals of the bayou peered out from their homes, watching as he moved through the wilderness as quickly as he dared. The world was silent; achingly so. It felt like the whispers of the universe were waiting to see what would happen.

Then, as he managed to jump over a small creek that ran down into the swamp, he heard the sounds of sobbing, and stopped, listening. Over to his left there were a few puddles of blood, which he carefully stepped around before stepping into a slight clearing, looking up to see Seungmin pressed up against the bark of a tree, sitting on a branch several paces above his head. Woojin drew in a breath. He was very, very glad that the younger hadn’t gone far, whether it was exhaustion or wanting to stay close to what he knew. Either way, it made for getting him home much easier. 

The older made sure that the younger could see him as he stepped out of the trees, bathed in moonlight, highlighting his scar and the softer tints to his dark hair. Seungmin flinched, pressing closer to the tree, shaking intensifying. 

“G-go away,” the hedgewitch whimpered, watching as the necromancer continued to step forwards, paying the words no mind. “Go away!” He said, louder this time. 

“Seungmin. Puppy. My mon caneton,” at the french pet name, Seungmin stopped trying to speak and instead cried harder, pressing his face against the bark, skin rubbing to break. “Seungmin its okay. I’m okay. I’m not angry, either.” 

“No, no no no no-” Seungmin continued to shake his head repeatedly, ignoring the way he began bleeding from his right cheek. Woojin felt a bubble of panic rise up his throat but pressed it down, refusing to lose his cool.

“Puppy, I need you to take a breath and stop for a minute, okay? I need you to listen to what I have to say.” Those may have been the wrong words to say, as Seungmin froze, eyes slowly tracking up from the forest floor to Woojin’s boots, and then slowly up to the necromancer’s eyes. The hedgewitch’s face was a sight to see, blood oozing from a gash of self infliction; his eyes, usually sparkling, were dripping with emotions and pain, and his nose was bleeding, dripping down to the ground below. 

“Seungmin, just listen, okay?. I didn’t know that you all were wanting to have a party for me, and Bangchan forgot what these few days mean to you. That’s on us. But you-” he broke off, watching as the younger wiped his nose with an arm, blood smearing against skin. He pushed forwards, “you lied to us, puppy. You told us you were doing better.” 

“I am.” It could barely be heard, but Woojin was used to the whispers, to the quiet words of the dead. This was more distinct, and carried with the night breeze. “I am doing better.” 

“Are you, puppy? Because you had an attack last week.” His face blanched. “Yea, Bangchan told me. When you wouldn’t tell him what was wrong he came to me, and we talked.” Seungmin bowed his head, but said nothing. 

“And then today- today, puppy, that wasn’t your fault, either. We shouldn’t have crowded you like that. We shouldn’t have pressed when you were clearly tipping. But the others don’t know, and- we need to communicate better, okay? We need to know how you’re feeling, how you’re doing, and not just physically. We want to help.” 

At this, Seungmin let out a wail, throwing his head back into the night sky. “It’s not okay! You can’t help me! I’ve ruined everything! I- I hurt you.” He turned and buried his head into the bark of the tree, gasping.

“Seungmin,” Woojin breathed out the younger’s name, his voice giving away to a broken sound. The hedgewitch felt another sob bubbling up his throat, but refused to let it out, a gurgling whimper resulting from his attempts. “Seungmin, puppy, you haven’t ruined anything, okay? I’m- fuck, Seungmin, I’m worried about you. Can you look at me?” 

Seungmin twisted his head away from the bark of the tree he was pressed against to stare at the older’s face, ashamed beyond his own belief. Was this level of shame even possible? He couldn’t even try to hold back a sob this time, bending over slightly on the branch to gasp into his chest. “Puppy, can I come closer to you?” 

The hedgewitch’s eyes flew wide open and he started shaking his head so hard the older was afraid he’d fall. “Okay! Okay, not me then. Can someone else?” Upon seeing the younger’s face twist and turn, uncertainty settling across his features, he added, “Seungmin, it’s fine. I’m not upset, I’m worried puppy. Worried.” The necromancer emphasized on the last word, pleading with the younger, hoping to get the point across somehow. It physically hurt to see their beloved hedgewitch struggling to breathe on a tree branch; it felt like there were several spirits clawing at his skin, trying to rip his organs out bit by bit.

But this wasn’t about him; the day, sure, but not this moment. It was about Seungmin, and what the younger needed. Woojin would kill, die himself, and wage a war for him, for his puppy.

Seungmin said nothing for a moment, then- “C-Chan-” he broke off to cough into his left elbow, shoulders shaking under the stress. Woojin nodded immediately. 

“I can call them here. That’s good, puppy.” Woojin drew both of his hands together, carefully interlocking his fingers before raising them. A streak of light shot up from his fingers before exploding into the sky above both of their heads, a symbol that Seungmin couldn’t recognize materializing from the sparks briefly before it all evaporated. Woojin turned his attention back to the younger. “Can you talk to me before they get here? Just answer a few yes or no questions?” When he didn’t get a response he added, “Puppy, I’m not mad, okay? Your health and safety is a much bigger priority right now. You’re too anxious and scared to think clearly; I just want to know that you’ll not spiral further, alright? Chan’s coming. You’re safe here.” 

The hedgwitch trembled visibly. “Am I though?” He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but the older flinched nonetheless, an indescribable expression crossing his face before settling into something pained. “Am I safe? I sure don’t feel like it anymore.” 

The necromancer sighed before sitting on the ground, staring out over the bayou. “We fucked up, huh? We’re supposed to be a coven, a family, and yet all we’ve done is driven you further away from us.” He laughed, a weird, high pitched choking sound. “You were our first, you know? We found you first, and knew we wanted you in our lives. I understood with Chan’s recovery, of why they needed time, but with you...I seem to forget the baggage you carry, how easily you hide it. We both do. You deserve better.” 

By this point Seungmin made no attempts to hold back his tears, muffling his heavy, wheezing sobs into both of his hands, hating how badly the sound of his own pain echoed in the surrounding forest. Woojin continued on, adding quietly, “You know that Chan and I would do anything for you, right? That we would never let anything come to harm you, touch you, even so much as look at you? That we-” Woojin paused, and the younger watched in shock as tears slid down the elder’s cheeks. “That we love you, so, so much, puppy. Our puppy. But love isn’t enough, we’re family first and foremost. You were hurting and we pushed you and your pain away. No apologies will make it better, Seungmin. But we’ll be better, I promise. We have eternity to make it up to you, to learn what it is exactly that you need from us. We’re not going anywhere.” Woojin had to pause, and he wiped at his tears, before looking at the younger. “You’re going to feel completely safe with us once we’re done.” 

Before Seungmin could even begin to formulate a response, there was a rustle off to the side of Woojin, and then Bangchan stepped into view, their form illuminated by the moonlight, silvery-blonde hair. The music witch was very much in tune with their lunar magick at the present, because a glowing, silvery light was wrapped around both of their forearms and tangled in vine like shapes in their hair. Woojin glanced up and Bangchan stopped when they saw the tear stains on the eldest’s face. 

“Woojin? Are you okay?” Woojin shook his head. 

“No, but right now Seungmin is what I’m more concerned about.” The youngest shied, pressing back up against the tree bark from his perch under both of his eldests’ gazes. Bangchan looked between the two before letting out a sigh, setting a hand on the older’s shoulder. 

“Alright. You want to head back to the cabin and let Felix check you out? I’ll take it from here.” Woojin nodded, letting the music witch help him up. They whispered to each other for a moment before the necromancer turned to the hedgewitch, who was still watching, shaking in the tree above them both. 

“Seungmin...puppy. Mon caneton. Come back when you’re ready, okay? Let Chan help you. If you’re okay with it, you can sleep with us tonight. We’ll set up the air mattress if you’re not comfortable in our bed, but- we need to know you’ll be safe. And we’ll talk more later. Right now-” 

“Just go, Woojin.” Bangchan hadn’t taken their gaze off of Seungmin’s face, watching as the hedgewitch grew more and more panicked. “You’re not helping right now. He needs to breathe. I’ll talk to him.” The necromancer nodded, taking one long, last look at the younger before whisking away into the trees, vanishing off in the direction of the cabin.

Bangchan didn’t budge from where they stood. After a few heartbeats, when the sounds of Woojin walking away disappeared with him, and Seungmin made no move other than to muffle a few stray sobs into his arms, they sat on the ground where the eldest had previously sat. Their silvery-white cloak, a shade lighter than their hair, was rearranged carefully to cover them from the slight chilly breeze, careful to not let it drag in the dirt. Stains magick could clean, but their coven leader was notorious for always trying to clean through practical means before using magick.

Both of their coven founders were practical before magickal; it was odd, coming from several century old witches, some of the oldest this side of the Louisiana River, but once you got to know them it made perfect sense. They were raised by family who’d taught them to work hard and earn everything that life handed them, including magick. Their magick was a gift, and one they treasured, but it was also something they’d dedicated all their lives to. 

Miroh Cle was a mystery to the residents of New Orleans, and even in surrounding cities, for they often offered non magickal solutions to clients, helping them see that often their problems could be solved through what they already knew how to do; what they already had right in front of them.

Seungmin shivered as an extra chilly breeze drifted through the forest. He curled up further into the tree, knowing that they would have scratches and bark burns on his skin for several days, even with his own healing magick, but he paid no mind to that now. The music witch watched, eyes narrowing, before standing and approaching the hedgewitch. He couldn’t stop a panicked whimper that bubbled up his lungs, taking away his breath for a moment. 

Bangchan paused a few paces away, having heard the younger’s soft panic, unsure as to what to do. “Seungmin? I just- I just wanted to hand you my cloak. Is that alright?” The coven leader was known for running warm, even in the winter. The witch could often be found with several coven members clinging to them for warmth, no matter the season, cuddled up on the couch in pairs or piles. Bangchan never turned anyone away, wrapping long, scarred limbs around their precious witches that made up their family. 

Seungmin trembled, this time not from the cold. If Bangchan came close, they could pull him down and drag him back to the cabin. The panic that had bubbled was boiling, swirling around like a spell would in a cauldron over a fire. The older noticed. “I won’t force you down, puppy. I just want to give you my cloak, m’kay? Of all of us I’d never force you back to somewhere you don’t feel safe.” 

This time the hedgewitch couldn’t even try to keep his tears at bay. He let one teardrop slide down the left side of his face, and he sniffled into his hands, shoulders shaking. But- he nodded, thinking that even if he was dragged down, it would still get him somewhere warm. Instead, as promised, all that Bangchan did was offer their cloak up to the younger, holding the material out with both of their hands. Seungmin, shakily, took it from the music witch, struggling to stay upright in the tree while wrapping the cloak around his body. Unthinkingly, Bangchan grasped both of the hedgewitch’s thighs in one hand each, steadying him. The younger froze, whimpering in pain.

“Puppy? M’sorry,” Bangchan murmured, watching as the younger broke. He stretched out both of his arms and the older caught him as he dropped, wrapping strong arms around his body. “Shhh. I’ve got you, my puppy, mon caneton. Seungmin,” the older crooned into the hedgewitch’s messy hair, humming softly as they rocked them both under the trees in the night. 

Seungmin was struggling to form words, garbling out things that sounded like “M’sorry”s and “Please just kick me out”s. Bangchan hushed the younger, tugging him closer.

“That’s not going to happen, puppy. You’re coming back to the cabin with me tonight. After the party Woojin, you and I will spend time together, that much is true. We love you so much puppy, mon caneton. It’s okay, it’s not your fault, shhhh.” The music witch carefully brushed aside Seungmin’s bangs, peppering his forehead with kisses. “Take deep breaths for me puppy. That’s it. In and out, just like that. Good puppy.” 

The younger whined, high pitched and shaking. Bangchan hummed. “Yea? Do you need to hear that some more? You’re our good puppy. You’ve always done the most for the coven, for us, your mon coeur, and ask for nothing in return. You’re so selfless to a fault, and kind, and one of the most empathetic people I know. You’re always there to push me into bed, and to kick everyone into doing what needs to be done.” Seungmin was breathing easier again, but now he was letting out hiccuping sobs, the sounds rippling up into Bangchan’s right ear. They hushed the witch in their arms, carefully bouncing like one would an upset child. “The best puppy. Our puppy. Mon caneton. I love you, Seungmin.” 

Seungmin wrapped his arms around the older’s neck tighter. “I love you too, mon coeur, and I’m so sorry!” His voice was raised to a softer toned shout at his last words. Bangchan let out a hum of acknowledgement. 

“I’m sorry too, puppy. There’s- there’s a lot wrong, yea?” They felt the younger nod into his neck. “Yea. We need to sit down and comb through everything. But first-” The music witch reached down to pick up their cloak that fallen to the ground, forgotten in the haste to comfort Seungmin, and shook it out before carefully wrapping it around the witch in their arms. “First, we’re going to go back to the nice, warm cabin, let the coven apologize for yelling, and celebrate Woojin’s birthday. How does that sound?” 

The only response the older witch got was a tired hum into their neck, but they took it, making sure their grip on the younger witch in their arms was firm, before turning to making their way back to the cabin. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

By the time the two had returned to the cabin, the floors were cleaned of glass and random debris, and the coven was hastily setting up last minute touches, like recently reheated drinks and plates with cake on them, creating a cozy, safe space for everyone once more. Everyone glanced up as their coven leader strode through the doorway, arms still wrapped tightly around Seungmin. 

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin was the first to move, sensing the hedgewitch’s presence. Feeling him tense up in their arms, Bangchan quickly shook their head, miming a “I’ll be right back” motion before walking down the hallway towards the bedroom that both of the coven founders shared. Woojin make a circling gesture, indicating that everyone should get ready for their return before reaching to grab the last bit of silverware, setting it on their low coffee table next to the cake, plates and drinks. 

When the two had returned, the coven was comfortably seated in the living space. Hyunjin and Jeongin were cuddling in the beanbag on the floor, while Jisung and Minho sat on the floor. Woojin had taken up the loveseat, with Changbin and Felix on either side. That left the sofa open, which Bangchan sat down on, tugging Seungmin into their lap. And just like that, everything was pushed aside in favor of a mini celebration.

The rest of the coven said nothing about the turn of events, instead watching on as Bangchan refused to let Seungmin out of his grasp. Woojin, being the birthday child (the irony was not unnoticed by anyone), gave his attention and cuddles to the other members of the coven but kept one eye on the hedgewitch at all times. What surprised them all the most was how willingly Seungmin bore the attention, sprawling in their coven leader’s lap with his head tucked under the older’s chin. Bangchan even had one arm wrapped around the younger’s waist, while he, in turn, played with said hand and fingers in his lap. 

As the night and party drew to a close, each of the witches began to say their goodnights and leave to settle in for sleep. Soon it was only the two eldest and the hedgewitch who remained in the living space. Woojin moved across the room to join them on the sofa, squeezing between one end and the two, taking both of their legs and pulling them across his lap. 

Seungmin’s eyes were closed, but at the intrusion into his space he grunted, gripping Bangchan’s hand tighter. The older wrapped both arms around the younger, humming soothingly into his hair.

“It’s just Woojin, puppy.” Seungmin cracked open an eye to see the necromancer reaching towards the coffee table, grabbing hold of a mug before sinking back into the cushions. He smiled when he saw the younger watching him. 

“Hey, puppy. You doing okay?” Seungmin shrugged. Woojin squeezing the younger’s ankles gently before letting go. “You must be tired. Why don’t we go cuddle in bed for a bit?” 

Bangchan let out a moan. “That sounds nice right about now. My muscles are cold.” Seungmin snorted as Woojin rolled his eyes. 

“You dumbass.” 

“You like my ass.” Bangchan cackled as Woojin began to sputter. They both watched, pleased, as the younger seemed to relax further, a soft smile forming on his lips. “But yea, we should sleep for now. Everyone else has gone to bed.” 

They had, in fact, not. As Bangchan carried Seungmin to the room they shared with Woojin, the coven was standing in the shadows of the main hallway, watching as the three disappeared down the other hallway. They heard the door shut, waiting. Then, they all went and settled in Changbin’s room, who was sitting at his desk, head in his hands.

He looked up when the rest of the coven filed in. “He okay?” They didn’t have to ask to know who he meant.

Minho nodded, shutting the door behind everyone. “Yea, he seemed calmer. They're taking care of him.” Changbin let out a breath. 

“That’s good.” 

“I’ve never seen him like that,” Jeongin whispered, scratching at their arms. Changbin caught the movement, stretching out his arms, welcoming the youngest onto his lap. “He was so. Afraid? Of us? And angry, and all his emotions just came spilling out in the form of magick.” 

Felix sighed. “It must be bad, for him to have accidentally used magick. He’s never used his magick to harm another person, from what I remember.” 

Jisung was frowning. “Do you think. Was what he said true? That he’s saved us in all our dreams he’s ended up in? Why didn’t he just say that?” 

“Do we really know him at all?” Hyunjin’s voice sounded broken. “Do we really know our own members?” 

“We know him, sure. Hell, we live with him.” Jisung waved his hand, shooing away the smoke he’d caused to form when he swore. “I think a lot of the problems lie with Seungmin and our founders, though.”

“We can’t pin this all on the founders,” Minho snapped. “This is on us, too. We’re just as guilty as they are.” 

No one knew what to say to that.

“We’ll be better.” That Jeongin, speaking up from where they were curled under Changbin’s chin. “We have to be.” 

 

Bonus: 

A few of the coven stirred awake in the morning to the smell of food from the kitchen. They got up carefully, and inched out from their spaces to find Seungmin at the stove, cooking in the biggest skillet they had, several plates and cups filled with food and drink, placed atop a carrying table on the corner of the counter. As they looked on, the hedgewitch began to hum, twirling around a few times, clearly in a good mood.

(It was quite the contrast to the night before, when their coven leader had walked inside the coven, holding the hedgewitch pressed against their chest with one arm, other arm glowing, hand sparking, eyes and mouth twisted up in an unnameable emotion. They’d all moved aside without question, having cleaned the cabin and made tea and started the hearth’s fire per Woojin’s request when he’d arrived earlier. Both of their founders had disappeared into Woojin’s room at the end of the party, shutting the door, and then had listened to soft, hushed voices and the sound of crying. 

If the coven’s hedgewitch was cooking and dancing around in the kitchen the following morning, it was a good sign, and no one was going to question it.)

Seungmin looked up when Changbin cautiously stepped out from the shadows of the hallway, followed closely by Minho and Jeongin. “Ah, good morning!” 

“What’s so good about it,” Changbin grumped back, forgetting to scrap his gut reaction to the question in favor of letting the hedgewitch have a good morning indeed. Minho groaned from beside him.

“Dummy.” Seungmin laughed.

“It’s alright, I wouldn’t expect anything less from the grumpiest witch in Miroh Cle.” Changbin flushed.

“Grumpiest? Aren’t you the grumpiest?” The hedgewitch rolled his eyes.

“No, of course not. I just don’t like you.” Changbin sputtered as the other two witches cackled, Jeongin not even bothering to be quiet. 

Seungmin smiled, but continued to plate what he was making. He reached into their fridge to pull out some milk, seeming to have come to an end. “Did you guys want to make food? I think I’m done.” Jeongin pouted.

“You didn’t make any for us?” Before the hedgewitch could respond, there was a sound of shuffling and then their coven leader came out of the other hallway, stumbling forward to curl around Seungmin’s back. 

“What’s all this laughing about this early in the morning?” They sniffed. “Seungmin, did you cook?” 

Seungmin smiled back at his mon coeur, not even bothered by the display of affection from the older witch. “It’s for Woojin, and you. Breakfast in bed.” Bangchan’s eyes molded from not fully awakeness to a warmth that held flecks of love in them.

“He’ll love that, puppy. Do you need help carrying anything?” Seungmin flushed at the pet name but turned back to the meal he’d prepared. 

“Maybe- maybe the drinks? I can get the food.” Bangchan nodded, groaning as they slowly unfurled their limbs that were wrapped around the younger. Seungmin laughed, thoroughly amused at his coeur’s mock suffering. 

Holding a plate with the drinks on it, Bangchan eyed the plates that the younger had prepared. “Did you make enough for you? You said you made some for Woojin and myself, but I only see two plates.” They narrowed their eyes accusingly at the hedgewitch. “Seungmin..” 

Seungmin shrugged. “I can make food later. This is for you guys.” 

The music witch shook their head. “Unacceptable. You need to eat, too.” 

The younger pouted. “But I made it for you guys!” 

Bangchan glowered at him, not moving an inch. “If you want Woojin to have his full meal, fine. But you’re sharing mine with me. I’ll force feed you if I have to.” They turned and walked back down the hallway, headed towards the founders’ portion of the cabin. Seungmin followed, complaining about how that was utterly unnecessary and Bangchan snapping at him to not argue, turning to look back over their shoulder, a playful grin slowly sliding across their lips.

Before they reached the end of the hallway the door opened and Woojin stuck a bedruffled head of hair out of the room. “What the fuck is all this noise about? I-” he spotted the food and drink they were carrying and paused. “Well this is a nice surprise. Enough for all three of us, I hope?” He shot a pointed look at the youngest, who flushed and tried to hide behind Bangchan.

The coven leader laughed. “That’s what I said! I’m sharing mine with him; apparently it was just for us.” Woojin shook his head.

“Unacceptable.” Bangchan grinned. 

“We can feed him from both of ours.” As they slid inside, before the door shut, Woojin’s face curled up into amused fondness before becoming a smirking grin. 

“Agreed. Can’t have our puppy starve, can we?” He shut the door to Seungmin’s startled yelling. Minho, Changbin and Jeongin all shared a glance before bursting into laughter. 

Even as they continued about their day, the rest of the coven gave a wide berth to the room at the end of the hall, letting their eldest coven members have time to themselves. They could hear laughing and the faint sounds of bickering throughout the walls. It wasn’t until today that the Miroh Cle had even realized how quiet and dark the cabin was becoming; how dark they were becoming, inside. 

Today, they would let unfiltered happiness in the moment permeate the space; would allow sunlight through opened windows and feed the animals that came to visit. Today, they would live in the present. Tomorrow though- tomorrow they would try again, and work to be better.

Today they would exist. Tomorrow, they would live. And that was all anyone could ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, before I talk about the terms and such being used in this fic....yea, this was supposed to be for Woojin's birthday. I just kept writing and writing. It's almost 12k. Lordy. xD the biggest shoutout goes to Cel, who offered to beta read when I said I was finally seeing the light of day, and for being the real cheerleader as I pushed forwards. We both cried at the same places, and got emotional over Bangchan's "good puppy"
> 
> Uhhh I'm sure I might've butchered a few of the pronouns I gave the coven because this is a MONSTER fic for me, so if anything confused you, here's the full list of what they are:  
> Woojin: he (though he uses any pronouns)  
> Bangchan: they  
> Seungmin: he (in the next fic set he starts using they)  
> Felix: he/they  
> Jisung: any  
> Minho: he/she  
> Hyunjin: ne/nim/nirs  
> Changbin: she/he  
> Jeongin: they
> 
> A few other terms?? and info mentioned in this fic:
> 
> -Age swap! I swapped Seungmin's age with Minho's. That wasn't my intention but while I was writing I realized what I'd done and decided it'd fun to mess with that.
> 
> -Traditionally speaking, covens have three members who lead the coven: the first, often called the magister, the second, called the Sabba, and the third, called the executor. Woojin and Bangchan, as coven founders, took up the first two roles, but they asked if Seungmin would be their third. The title they refer to him as is the "Verdelet". They're kind of like the glue, they relay messages from the coven to the leaders, vice versa. Witch covens in the past were very...formal. They still can be! But I decided that they're more of a relaxed coven, especially where titles are concerned.
> 
> -The pet names that Seungmin, Bangchan and Woojin used with one another are French as well! (since they live near New Orleans in the bayou I just went with it man). "mon coeur" means "my heart", while "mon caneton" means "my duckling"
> 
> I've got an au page in the works, and have a playlist for part 1 in the works, but if you'd like to listen/get a preview of what you're in for, [here](https://woojinsjf.tumblr.com/post/184174596299/my-memories-are-thrown-out-butterfly-pt3-of) is a playlist I made for the next part in this series. Also, if you wish to know more and/or come say hello, you can find me on tumblr [@woojinsjf](https://woojinsjf.tumblr.com)! I don't bite!
> 
> An extra piece of fun:
> 
> Me: concept: Woojin and Bangchan started calling Seungmin "my duckling" in French because he kept following them around  
> Cel: CUTE  
> Me: and in turn he calls them "my heart", which in the beginning they teased him, saying he was a cheesy simpleton, but they blush every time he says it to their faces  
> Cel: god i'll die for that  
> Me: i'm writing it, please don't die absfkjhdfjsd
> 
> Anyways, until next time, stay safe my lovelies!~


End file.
